First Christmas
by Shorty JAY
Summary: The team reflects on the latest case, and Gibbs and Kate spend their first Christmas together.
1. Default Chapter

Title: First Christmas

Author: Jay-Jay, Shorty, and Jenn

Rating: PG

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all  
property of DPB.

Summary: After a long case that keeps the team at work for six days,  
Gibbs and Kate spend their first Christmas together.

The cold, winter air blows against the windows of the northern  
Virginia home and rattles the wreaths on the windows. The Christmas  
lights are lit and the candles in the windows add to the holiday  
feel. Inside there's a fire going in the fire place and the  
Christmas tree is lit, and unlike the past few years it has gifts  
underneath it that will be distributed tomorrow morning. The dishes  
from dinner have been washed and put away and all the food is ready  
to be packed up and driven to the family get together spot of the  
year.

The snow starts to fall and cover the already cold and icy ground.  
There's a happy couple sitting on the couch inside, completely  
clueless as to what's going on anywhere but right there. The only  
thing on their minds is each other the fact that they could actually  
be together. The past few months had been hard and we're finally  
starting to take their toll on the two.

Jethro Gibbs looks down at his lover, although now he thinks of her  
more as his girlfriend. She has her head on his shoulder and her  
eyes are closed. Her right hand rests lightly on his thigh and her  
other is entwined with his left hand, which had found its way around  
her shoulders after the first five minutes, and her still damp hair  
hangs in loose curls over her shoulders. She has bags under her eyes  
and looks older than she is, not that he would ever tell her that.

"You asleep?" He asks as he looks down at her.

"Not yet." She whispers.

"You want to move to the bedroom? It might be a little more  
comfortable than this old couch."

"No thanks. This is fine. I won't be able to sleep for a while  
anyways. The case is still on my mind." She says as she snuggles up  
to his side and tucks her legs under her.

"It'll go away sweetheart, I promise." He says as he presses a light  
kiss to her forehead. "Try and get some sleep anyway."

"I'll try. What about tomorrow?"

"Everything is ready. All we have to do is load it in the car and  
we're done."

"Hmm."

"Night babe."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too." He whispers back as he pulls a throw blanket off the  
back of the couch and lays it over the two of them and then kisses  
her on the head before falling asleep himself


	2. Tony's POV

Title: First Christmas – Tony's POV

Author: Jay-Jay, Shorty, and Jenn

Rating: PG

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all property of DPB.

Summary: After a long case that keeps the team at work for six days, Gibbs and Kate spend their first Christmas together.

**  
**

**TONY'S POV**

I take a seat on the couch and take a long swig of Bourbon. It has been such a long week and all I want to do is sleep, though I don't think that that's going to be happening anytime soon. It started six days ago with a call at four in the morning . I take another swig and feel the burn.

We found out that the victim and his wife were good friends of Kate's. She had to fight with Gibbs to convince him that she was okay to work the case. He gave in and let her work the case. That's when the trouble started.

Gibbs came swiftly to our desks that McGee and I were working at, telling us there had been another kidnapping and that we were to make it our first priority. When I asked why he simply said "Kate". That was enough for us to get working. We quickly established that Kate's kidnapping was related to that of her friends. McGee, Abby, and I all got busy on our computers to try and find her so she didn't become the next victim.

We set up our computers where we were on conference screens that show all 3 computers working simultaneously. All I had to do to see what McGee or Abby had was look up, and I got the full scope. After 14hrs we caught a break. Our kidnapper was getting sloppy and left clues as to where he was holding Kate.

We got to the house and Gibbs and I started searching for her. He found her downstairs tied up and beaten. He hollered for me to call an ambulance. I called, then ran to his voice and found him untying a beaten and bruised Kate. I watched as the paramedics load Kate into the ambulance. Gibbs was going with her and he instructed me and McGee to stay here if that bastard came back. We didn't have long to wait. That bastard decided that he wanted to finish off Kate sooner than the other two, incase we got the jump on him. Little did he know that we already did. We made sure everyone knew he was not to suspect that we were on to him and had already found Kate. That he was to be allowed to enter the building unharmed. That is when we nabbed him. McGee was there to make sure I didn't kill him before bringing him into custody, because we both knew Gibbs would shoot me for doing what he wanted to do. After the MP's took him away, I was reaching for my cell phone to call Gibbs when it started ringing. It was Gibbs with an update on Kate. There was some internal bleeding from all the beatings and they were taking her up to surgery. I told him that we got the bastard, and that McGee and I would get to the hospital as soon as possible, and we would call Abby and Ducky on the way. As soon as I hung up, we sped out of there and headed to the hospital. I don't remember much after that, not really until the doc came out and told us that Kate would be fine.

Gibbs looked like he was ready to cry with relief. Ducky and Abby decided to stay with Kate, while Gibbs, McGee, and I went back to HQ to interrogate the bastard. Well, Gibbs did most of the interrogating, I threw in the occasional question, and McGee was there to make sure we didn't kill him. I sat on his right, and McGee sat on his left. During the interrogation, he told us what he did to her. Let me tell you, it was a good thing that McGee was there, to keep Gibbs and me under control. He would have died. He really owes his life to McGee, and Gibbs and I owe our thanks to him as we can honestly say we haven't committed murder. Not only did he physically abuse her, but emotionally as well.

Who knows how long it will take her to get over all of the emotional trauma. I told Gibbs that he should take a few weeks off to be with Kate when she healed, as she would need him to be there. Who knows what that bastard put her threw. He refused to take off until that bastard was booked. Not that I blame him. Hell if it was my girlfriend I don't think I could show the same restraint that Gibbs did. He did promise that as soon as it was over he would go on leave and take Kate away on holiday's to get her away from DC for a while. Which is a good thing. She needs to get away for a while. So now Gibbs is off, leaving me in charge. I don't mind really. Just wish it wasn't these circumstances that created this chance for me to show what kind of lead I can be. I want to know if I am as good a leader as Gibbs is. God I hope so.


	3. Gibbs' POV

I jerk awake to Kate struggling next to me and I look down at her and note the small smile. She must not be dreaming about the case, I relax, look over at the clock and note that it's almost midnight. Our first Christmas together as a couple and she barely lasts through dinner. Not that I mind, I'm perfectly content to stay here on the couch with her all night.

And its not like I can really blame her, we hadn't been home in  
six days and she hadn't slept in four. We had gotten the call at  
four in the morning and been at work by five. Little did we know  
that we would be spending the next six days away.

She sifts again and this time she mumbles something incoherent and  
starts to struggle. I release her hand and run my fingers  
through her hair and kiss her on the head.

"It's okay sweetie, calm down. Your home baby, I've got you." I  
say as I hold her closer to me and rub her hand gently with  
mine. She starts sobbing and she screams something about letting her  
go. "Come on Katie, wake up." I say as I start to shake her  
gently. "Wake up Kate. Come on baby." I say as I shake her again  
and she opens her eyes.

"Oh God." She sobs as she pulls me to her chest and clings to me  
like I was going to disappear if she let go.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my lap. "What was  
that about Katie? Huh? You okay?" I ask as I hold her at arms  
length.

"Please, don't leave me." She begs as tears poured out of her  
eyes. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere Katie, I promise." I reply as I pull  
her back against my chest and kiss her head. "I'm not going  
anywhere. Come on, I'm putting you in bed now." I say as I gently  
stood up and carried her, cradled in my arms, up the stairs to the  
bedroom. I gently pulled the covers back and laid her under them.  
I take my robe off and throw it over the back of the nearest  
chair and turn on the bedside lamp on. "Katie, look at me." She  
turns to face my and my heart melts. "Baby, what was that about?"

"Please, I… I don't want to talk about it, just don't leave me." She  
begs as more tears stream down her face.

"I'm not going anywhere Katie." I say as I climb in bed next to  
her and she cuddles up to me. I wrap my arms around her and  
plant a soft kiss on her head. "Go to sleep sweetie. Everything is  
going to be okay, I promise."

We lay this way for a while. Her asleep and me lost in my own

thoughts. The case we had just finished up and really hit the team

hard, especially Kate. The victim and her husband had been good

friends of Kate's and it had taken all the strength she had to get

me to let her work on it.

The victim's husband had been tortured and then killed and his wife

was raped and beaten to death. Our first suspect had figured out

that we were on to him by the end of the second day and had

kidnapped Kate. It had only taken me a few hours to realize that

she was gone, and I immediately went after her. We had started

searching at midnight on the first day and found her at noon on the

third day. She was tied to a bed in the basement of an old

warehouse. Her clothes had been torn and ripped off and it was

obvious that he had rapped and abused her. I had thanked God

many times after that and despite how hard she tried to make me go

back to work I spent the next two days with her at the hospital.

The guy had gotten stupid and returned to the house to kill her.

We had the house being watched and when he showed up they took him

down. I did the interrogation and the guy eventually just

cracked. He had been given life without parole.


	4. McGee's POV

Title: First Christmas – McGee's POV

Author: Jay-Jay, Shorty, and Jenn

Rating: PG

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all property of DPB.

Summary: After a long case that keeps the team at work for six days, Gibbs and Kate spend their first Christmas together.

I am standing in front of Abby's door, contemplating if I am overstepping some line that divides our friendship with something more. I don't know where I want our relationship to go. There are times when I want it to go to the next level, but then I stop to think "does she want the same thing?" and don't do anything. Then there are times like these where I am glad that I haven't acted on those feelings, cause I don't know what I would do if she was no longer in my life.

I decide to just go for it and hope she is home. I knock on the door. I here rustling from inside, as though she is getting up off the couch, waiting for me to come. She opens the door, takes one look at me, and without saying a word opens the door wider and ushers me in. When she closed the door, I just fell into her arms and started to cry. I just couldn't take it any more. After standing there for a while she leads me over to the couch where we sit down and she just holds me and comforts me as a mother would her child who has just suffered a heart break. That is what I have gone through these past few days while Kate was missing. My big sister was kidnapped and there was nothing I could do. I just had to find her. When we found her, my heart just broke at what that bastard did to her. I couldn't believe that something like that could happen to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abby asks me.

I don't say anything for a while, and then I just spill my guts.

"He had her chained to a bed in the basement, he had raped her repeatedly." I paused as it was overwhelming me again. "I just couldn't believe he did that. Why would he do that?" Not really expecting Abby to answer me. "Maybe he felt he needed to in order to protect himself. Kate was getting to close to the truth and he needed to take her out before he could be discovered. But he made the mistake of taking Katie not thinking we would double our efforts and put all of our resources into finding her. She was clinging to Gibbs as though she thought he was going to leave her now that she had been violated in the worse way. I just can't see how she could think that. We all know how much Gibbs loves her. What did he say to her that would make her think that?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know. He may have been playing mind games with her hoping she would give up the fight to live until we found her. Maybe he was hoping to break her spirit." Abby suggested to me. I couldn't talk anymore, I was reliving it all over again. This time my brain was remembering after she left. After a while I started talking again. That is one of the things I love about Abby, she doesn't push me into talking.

"Tony and I took point on the arrest. We told the FBI agents to hide in the surrounding woods, and let us know when there was movement outside. Tony and I hid in the basement. The feds hid all the cars and covered all our tracks so it looked like no one was there. We stayed there talking about the case, what we saw, the condition we found Kate in. Sorry for not going into details but I don't want to go into all of that again."

"It's okay. I understand. I don't think I want to know all of the details anyway." Abby responds as she continues rubbing my back. I stay silent for a while.

"During the interrogation, Tony and I had to hold Gibbs back from killing him. We had to intervene in the questioning quite a few times. Once we got him to confess, Tony all but shoved Gibbs out of the interrogation room while the feds came in and escorted him down to lock up. Later, at the hospital, Tony confessed to me that he didn't want to stop Gibbs from killing him; he wanted to help Gibbs kill him. Then he thanked me for being there and making sure everything was done by the book, or else the guy would be dead. I was floored. I couldn't at that point tell Tony that I was working on autopilot, not really feeling anything about what was going on, how I just wanted to pull my gun and shoot him point blank between the eyes." I leaned up and looked into Abby's eyes. "I would have done it too." I looked away. "I can't believe I actually admitted it out loud." Abby leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of my neck. That one small gesture calmed me down so much, I hadn't felt this calm since before the case started.

"It's okay McGee." She tells me.

I turned over so that I was still laying down with my head in her lap, but I was looking at her now. I looked deep into her eyes, searching for something, but not sure what I was looking for. What I found there was exactly what I was feeling. I lifted my hand up to her face to caress it, to see how far she would let me go. She just closed her eyes and leaned into my palm. At that point I knew that she wanted exactly what I wanted. My love for her just broke through and was radiating from me. I brought her face down to mine, and kissed her, a soft kiss, a kiss that relayed to her my thanks and my love all at once. She pulled away and just stared into my eyes. Then she leaned down again and kissed me with a passion I didn't think existed.

I don't remember much after that. It was all a blur. My next coherent thought was of us laying naked on the couch, Abby spooned into me. I was so happy at that moment. Then reality came crashing in, the reality of what brought me to Abby's in the first place. Tears started streaming down my face, and I just pulled Abby closer. Abby turned over so that she was facing me. "What's wrong?" I couldn't say anything, all I could think was 'please don't think this was just about comfort sex because it wasn't.' "Please McGee, tell me what's wrong?"

"This wasn't about comfort sex for me Abby. This was for real for me." I wanted to make sure she realizes that I am in this for the long haul.

"That's good to know, cause so am I." I just smiled at her, kissed her again, held her tighter, and closed my eyes to go to sleep, hoping that with her in my arms the nightmares will stay at bay. I felt her move out of my arms. I opened my eyes to see where she was going. She just held her hand out to me and said "Come on, the bed is so much more comfortable than the couch." I just smiled, took her hand, got up and followed her to her bedroom, where we settled in for the night, me thankfully a dreamless one. I think I found the cure to all my ailments, and her name is Abby. I just hope Kate realizes that her cure is Gibbs.


	5. Kate and Gibbs' POV

Title: First Christmas – Kate and Gibbs' POV

Author: Jay-Jay, Shorty, and Jenn

Rating: PG

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all property of DPB.

Summary: After a long case that keeps the team at work for six days, Gibbs and Kate spend their first Christmas together.

I wake up to the sudden feeling of cold and loneliness. I slowly open my eyes and role over only to realize that Gibbs is gone. I knew he wouldn't stay with me after what happened. I decide that maybe I should leave his house before he kicks me out. I get up and wrap my arms around myself, suddenly feeling really cold even though it's a good 70 degrees in the house. I make my way down the hallway to check and see if he's asleep in one of the guestrooms, after checking them both with no sign of him. I come to the conclusion that he must be on the couch, but after checking there I come up empty. There is only one other place that he could be and that's in the basement. I hope he's falling asleep under the boat, just so that I don't have to see him awake. I'm scared that he'll try to stop me and that he'll try to get me to talk.

I walk down the steps and see him standing there sanding the boat. I want to turn around and go back upstairs and leave, but I just can't. He must know I'm down there because he stops sanding and walks over to the table, putting the sander down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"You should be in bed babe." He says as he sits the mug down and turns to face me.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." I reply. It's a lie, but he doesn't know that.

"You're lying" Or maybe he does. How can he tell? I've often wondered if he was psychic, I guess so. "I can tell because you've got that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"That one that says that you want to talk to me, but don't know how." He says as he sits down on the nearest stool.

I still haven't figured out how he knows this, but I guess that's one of the perks to being Gibbs.

"Oh." I reply as I suddenly find the floor very interesting.

"Come here Katie." He says as he motions for me with his hands.

I start walking towards him and curse my feet for being so mean. "If you want me to leave just say so."

"Katie, why the hell would I want you to leave?" He asks as he hooks his index finger under my chin and gently tilts my head up so that we're eye to eye. "What's going on babe?"

Gibbs' POV

I use my index finger to bring her eye to eye with me. I can see the tears brimming in her eyes and my heart breaks. She looks so helpless and lost, and I can't help but wonder if maybe it's my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her to be here after all this happened. Maybe I should've told her that I loved her more. She suddenly starts to cry and I just pull her into my arms and hold her tight.

I am beginning to realize that this will not go away with her staying here with me, or with me continually telling her how much I love her. It is going to take all of us to get Kate back to the person she was before all this happened. Oh why did we take that case? Why did this have to happen to my Katie? I don't like that she is in pain but there is nothing I can do about it but hold her and show her how much she means to me, and no matter what that asshole did to her, she will always remain my Katie, my love, my life. Nothing can ever change that.

I gently stand up and kiss her forehead. "Let's go upstairs and get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Maybe I should just stay here. I'm not going to be much fun." She says as she wipes her eyes and sniffles. "I don't think you want to introduce me to your family when I'm like this."

"How about we wait and see how you are in the morning okay?" I say as I run my fingers through her hair.

"Okay." She says as she sniffles some more and stares at the ground.

"I love you, Katie; nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing." I say as she just stands there, tears flowing down her face.

"You're lying." She says as she walks away, keeping her head down. "How could you still love me? How could you? I'm horrible, I'm not worthy of you? You deserve someone strong and beautiful. I'm neither." She replies as she starts crying even harder. "I'm going to leave. Don't worry, I'll just call a cab or walk. I'm… I'm sorry Gibbs. I wanted this so bad, but I don't see how you can still care after this. I'm sorry. I… I really love you." She starts up the stairs and I run after her.

"Katie, what the hell are you talking about? I love you more than anything in this world. You're not horrible Kate, you're perfect." I say as I pull her into my arms and give her a sweet kiss. "I love you. You are strong and you are beautiful, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. What happened to you was horrible, but you're not there any more Kate. You're here, you're safe baby, I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Please believe me Katie, please." I'm practically begging her now, but I don't care. She looks up at me and just stares. Her eyes full of pain, hate, love, and confusion. The exact things I was afraid of seeing. "Katie please don't go. I can't lose you, not now, not ever. Just please believe me."

She looks back down for a second and slowly wraps her arms around my waist. She rests her head against my chest and just stands there and cries. After about twenty minutes of standing this way her cries turn into little sobs and hiccups.

"How about we go get some sleep sweetheart?" I ask as I look down at her.

"Okay." She says as she shakes her head.

I lead her upstairs and help her under the covers before climbing in next to her.

"I love you Kate. I know I seem to keep saying there but I don't know what else to tell you." I say as she curls up next to me and lays her head on my chest.

"I love you too Gibbs." She whispers. "Just… just be here for me okay? Just don't leave, that's all I want you to do."

"I can do that." I say as I kiss her head. "I love you. I'm never going to leave you okay, I promise. You're too important to me." I place another kiss on her forehead. "Just close your eyes and get some sleep okay? We'll see how you feel in the morning as to whether or not you want to come with me, okay?"

"Okay." She snuggles up to me even more and places a kiss on my chest.

"Goodnight babe."

"Night."


	6. Abby's POV

Title: First Christmas – Abby's POV

Author: Jay-Jay, Shorty, and Jenn

Rating: PG

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are all property of DPB.

Summary: After a long case that keeps the team at work for six days, Gibbs and Kate spend their first Christmas together.

As I lay here watching McGee sleep, I wonder how the past week really affected him. I know that he always looked up to Tony as a role model, Kate as an older sister, and Gibbs as a father figure. It must have pained him considerably to have to search for her, racing against time, hoping they were able to find her before the kidnapper killed her too. I remember always putting other evidence that came in for other cases aside whenever Tony, McGee or Gibbs showed up with something for Kate's case. I got in trouble for it once, but when I explained to the director why I did, he put out a memo that said that I was not to be harassed about anything. I think Gibbs had something to do with that.

Looking at McGee sleep, he looks so peaceful, more so than when he first arrived at my door. The last few hours have worked as a sort of therapy for him, letting him feel alive again. I know that it meant something to him, just like it meant the world to me. I guess it worked as a healing agent for both of us. Don't get me wrong, I love McGee with all my heart and have for a while now. This wasn't just some one-time thing for me. I will always love him. All I have to do now is wait for him to wake up and find out what he really feels for me.

Looking out the window I noticed that it was nearing afternoon. Maybe I should wake him, he might have plans for today. I feel him move beside me and turn over. His eyes are still closed. I reach over and kiss him lightly on the forehead. As I pull back I notice the smile on his face. I lean in and kiss him on the tip of the nose, and see the smile grow wider and his face tilt slightly upwards. I smile at this, and lean down to kiss him on the lips. "Good morning Tim." His eyes open, not in a shocked sort way, but in a 'oh my god its not a dream. Yes!!!' sort of way. "Hey. Did you sleep well?" He asks me. He is always sweet like this, always making sure I am okay.

"The best night's sleep I have ever had. You?" I ask him, wanting to know if I was able to chase the ghosts away for at least one night.

"I was afraid to wake up, thinking that it wasn't real. I am glad that it was real." He smiled at me. "I think you ruined me Abby."

"How's that?" I asked him, totally perplexed but not upset cause I could see the happiness radiating from him.

"I don't think I could ever sleep without you by my side ever again." I smile at him kiss him again and just snuggle deeper into him.

The next thing I knew was the sun was setting. I was lying on my side spooned into McGee, my back facing him, his arms wrapped around my waist. His one hand was drawing patterns on my belly. It so felt good. I didn't want to move. I was beginning to come down from my adrenaline high that kept me from thinking about everything. I knew McGee knew I was awake, but the fact that he didn't badger me to talk said a lot, as I realized tears were streaming down my face. I didn't want to remember what had happened the past few days, nor did I want to remember what Kate looked like in the hospital when she first arrived. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I rolled over to bury my face into McGee's chest to try to make it go away. His arms just tightened around me.

Both his hands were massaging my back in a soothing motion. McGee was telling me it was all right, everyone was safe, but I couldn't deal with it. A picture formed in my mind of what Kate must have gone through. Being chained to that bed, repeatedly raped, and the emotional terror that she must have gone through. I wanted it to go away. I was crying so hard I began shaking. This isn't supposed to be happening. I wasn't supposed to breakdown like this in front of McGee. I am supposed to be strong for him, and help him get through this. He isn't supposed to see me breakdown like this. He is the one who is allowed to not me. He saw the conditions that Kate was found in.

"Shh. Abby it's okay. Kate is fine. We are all fine. It's over." His words penetrated my grief stricken mind. I realize that he is right and that the bastard who did this will never be able to hurt anyone ever again. But that doesn't stop the tears from falling. All I want to do is forget. I burrow myself closer to him, and his arms wrap tighter around me, sealing me in a cocoon of safety and love. After awhile, my crying lessens in to sobs, and then in to calmness, as his love and protection surrounds me, and I fall into blissful slumber.


	7. Kate's POV

I woke in Jethro's arms at 6am, something that is all too familiar to me now, yet this time it was different. I feel too dirty and unworthy to be in his arms. I get up without stirring him and head for the shower before I wake him up. We need to be on the road by 8:30 in order to make it to his sister's for Christmas lunch.

I turn on the water and wait for the right temperature before stepping in. As I let the water cascade over my cut and bruised body I think about the past week, how scared I was. I'm scared of losing Jethro; I'm scared that he doesn't want me anymore. I'm not worthy of him or his love. I feel so unclean and try hard to scrub the uncleanliness off my skin.

I can still feel his hands all over my body. Why can't I get clean? If only I could, then maybe Jethro will love me again. He couldn't possibly love me now. How could he after everything that has happened?

I hear the bathroom door open and I look up as he leans into the shower and takes the soap out of my hands. He steps in all the way and wraps his arms around me. I try to look into his eyes to see if I can see pity and disgust there, but he just pulls me in tighter and I break down. I just start crying and he holds me tighter.

"You okay Katie?" He asks as he runs his hands up and down my back. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I needed to think." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder. "I don't think I should go with you today."

"Why not?" He asks me as he gently pushes me back so he can see my face. He runs his thumb over my cheek and I am finally able to look into his eyes, but instead of finding the pity and disgust that I am expecting I see nothing but love and concern.

"I just don't think you should have to introduce me to your family when I'm like this." I say as he grabs the shampoo and starts to wash my hair.

"You'll be fine sweetie, I promise." He gently moves us back so that he can rinse my hair out. "But, if you don't want to go it's up to you." He replies as he finishes with my hair and kisses my forehead.

"I'll think about it while I get dressed." I say as he nods his head gently.

I step out of the shower, grab a towel, and wrap around me. After I've dried off I grab one of Jethro's shirts and put it on as I make my way to the bedroom. I stand in front of the mirror and stare at myself for about ten minutes before I hear the water shut off and I realize that it's now or never.

I feel him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. "What did you decide?"

I'm about ready to say 'no', but then I remember our conversation from last night and the look in his eyes when we were in the shower and realize that he won't let it bother me. "I guess I'll go with you." I feel him release a breath I don't think he knew he was holding and then kisses my cheek and let's go of me.

"Thank you." He whispers in my ear and then kisses my lips gently. "I promise you'll be fine, they'll love you. How could they not?"

I watch him walk over to the closet, pulling out a pair of dress pants and a sweater; he walks back to the bathroom and gives me a soft smile. I turn back to the dresser and pull out a pair of socks and a sweater and make my way over to the closet to pull out a pair of jeans before heading for the bathroom.

"I'm going to make something to eat." Jethro says as he kisses me on the head.

"Okay. I'll be down in a few." I say as I watch him leave the master bedroom and head down-stairs.

I quickly dress and do my hair and make-up and then make my way down to the kitchen. I can hear the newscaster's voice coming from the small TV on the kitchen counter. It wasn't long after we started living together that I convinced him to get a TV for at least the kitchen. He had yet to break down and get one for the living room, but I figured it was only a matter of time.

I feel a strong hand on my back and turn to see Jethro eyeing me funny.

"What's going on up there?" He asks as he taps my head lightly.

"Just thinking of how I can convince you to get another TV." I say as I give him a smile and place a kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too." He says as he kisses me gently on the lips, but pulls away before it could get any deeper. "As much as I love that thought, we have plans for today. Maybe tonight though." He says as he gives me a sexy smile and winks.

"Maybe." I suggest as I smile and wink back at him before making my way into the kitchen.


End file.
